


Sometimes Life Isn't Fair

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddies!Klaine, Fair, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine have to teach their child that sometimes life isn't always fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fair
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154143682805/sometimes-life-isnt-fair

“It’s not fair!” Kurt and Blaine’s seven year old daughter shouted as she stomped through their home to her room, slamming the door behind her.

After the door slammed, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and sighed. When they had picked up Elizabeth from school, she had clued them in on the fact that one of her best friends was getting all of her Christmas presents early and that she hadn’t gotten the lead in the school’s Christmas play that year. When Kurt and Blaine had told her that she was going to have to wait until Christmas morning to open her presents and that she wasn’t going to get the lead every single year, Elizabeth had gotten angry with them and marched off to her room the second they got home.

“Well, that was a little more dramatic of a reaction than I thought we’d get,” Blaine said, walking towards the kitchen to grab drinks for him and Kurt.

“She does have Rachel Berry DNA in her,” Kurt noted as he followed Blaine. He gladly accepted the bottle of water from Blaine before heading back into the living room and sitting on the sofa. 

“Should we go talk to her?”

“And tell her what? She’s right. It’s not fair, but life’s not fair sometimes. Sometimes you have a bad audition despite how good you may be. Sometimes you don’t get the lead. Sometimes it’s better to wait.”

Just then, a small voice came from the entry to the hallway. “Daddies?”

Kurt and Blaine turned towards their daughter’s voice. “Yes, Lizzy?” Blaine said, motioning for her to join them on the couch. 

She scurried across the room and plopped down on the couch between her fathers. “How come I can’t get my presents now?”

Blaine looked up at Kurt and had a silent conversation with his husband before speaking to his daughter. “Sometimes, it’s better to wait. I know you’re used to getting things the second you want them, and maybe that’s our fault, but it’s better to wait. How would you feel if you woke up on Christmas morning and had no presents?”

“What about presents from Santa?” the child asked.

“Well, if we got you everything you wanted and you opened it before Christmas, would Santa even have anything to bring you?”

Elizabeth understood. “I guess you’re right. But what about the play?”

“I got this one,” Kurt jumped in. “Sometimes you aren’t going to get the lead. Sometimes it’s better to let someone else have a chance to shine. I didn’t always get the lead.”

“You didn’t?” the young girl asked in shock.

“Nope,” Kurt confirmed, shaking his head. “I once tried out twice for the lead for a play back in high school. I was a senior. I still didn’t get the lead.”

“Who did?”

“Just some junior with an affinity for ankle pants and bowties,” Kurt said, smiling in Blaine’s direction.

“That sounds like Daddy!”

Blaine laughed. “That’s because it was me. So, sometimes things aren’t fair, but it’s okay, right?”

“I guess so,” the seven year old said. “Can we go out for hot chocolate?”

Kurt smiled at his daughter. “If you have all of your homework done, we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154143682805/sometimes-life-isnt-fair


End file.
